Power
Power (Japanese: いりょく power) is a property of moves that helps determine how much damage they deal. It is seen primarily in the , but it is touched upon in the Pokémon anime. Overview Moves with more power inflict more damage, provided all other circumstances are equal. Many variables besides power can influence the damage a move deals, however. Statistically speaking, stronger moves often have certain limitations over weaker moves, such as low accuracy, low , or a negative effect like recoil damage. Since Generation II, the power of a move is always displayed in the move section of a Pokémon's summary screen. All status moves in the games display a power of "—"; they do no damage. Most physical and special moves display a numeric value for their power (in some multiple of 5), but there a number of exceptions: do not rely on the attacker and defender's stats for their damage and display a power of "—", including and one-hit knockout moves (which always do enough damage to make a Pokémon faint if they hit); also usually display a power of "—". In the , rather than assigning a numerical value for power, moves are assigned a number of stars to indicate their power, and more stars indicates more power for that particular move. For example, has a rating of . Power modification A number of factors can specifically affect a move's power in the games' damage calculation. Variable-power moves * gain a higher power under specific circumstances, usually double their normal power. * calculate their power based on specific circumstances. * 's power is decreased in rain (0.5×). Other move factors * boosts the power of an ally's next move (1.5×) * boosts the power of the user's next move (2×) * The power of the move copied by is boosted (1.5×) * , and boost the power of , , and moves respectively (1.5×) * and reduce the power of and moves respectively (0.33× since Generation V, 0.5× before) Abilities * can increase the power of moves if the attacker has them. ** may either increase or decrease the power of an attack, depending on the target's gender. * The additional second strike of a move affected by only uses half the power. * and can also affect the power of moves if the defender has them. Items * , (1.1×) * Type-enhancing items ** Gems (1.3× since Generation VI; 1.5× before) ** Incenses (1.2×): Odd Incense, Rock Incense, Rose Incense, Sea Incense, Wave Incense ** Plates (1.2×) ** Timespace orbs (1.2×) Trivia * In Generation I only, there is no way to see a move's power on-screen. * In both Generations I and II, there is no way to see a move's power while in battle through the battle summary. * As of Generation IV, the average move power of all moves with a set power (for example, excluding ) is 72.15. The most frequent move power is 80. * As of Generation V, the move with the highest consistent power after all damage modifications is . If a Pokémon has the Ability (which is impossible without or ), is holding a , and uses V-create against a Pokémon with the Ability that has a double weakness to Fire (such as ) while it is , the move will reach an effective power of 4050. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=威力 |zh_cmn=威力 |fr=Puissance |de=Stärke |it=Potenza |ko=위력 Wiryeok |es=Potencia }} See also * Accuracy * Move Category:Game mechanics de:Stärke (Attackeneigenschaft) it:Potenza pl:Power zh:威力